


SuperDaddy to The Rescue

by halfsweet



Series: Happy Family AU [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The floor is lava!"</p><p>Patrick stares at them quizzically, eyebrow arched at the four of them. "I'm sorry? What?"</p><p>"Quick! Get on the couch, daddy!" Bronx cries out and leans forward, his little hands gripping Pete's hair for balance. "Hurry before the lava gets you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperDaddy to The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt on Tumblr.

After a long day at the studio, Patrick finds himself in his house, greeted by the sight of his husband standing on a couch in the living room, with Saint and Declan in his arms, and Bronx sitting on his shoulders.

"Uh, did something happen?" Patrick asks, looking around in the living room to check if there's anything unusual or out of place. He almost jumps when Pete and the three kids start shouting simultaneously.

"The floor is lava!"

Patrick stares at them quizzically, eyebrow arched at the four of them. "I'm sorry? What?"

"Quick! Get on the couch, daddy!" Bronx cries out and leans forward, his little hands gripping Pete's hair for balance. "Hurry before the lava gets you!"

"Jump!" Declan chimes in. "Jump, daddy!"

"You heard them, 'Tricky." Pete grins, shifting the two kids in his arms to get them in a more comfortable position. "Get on the couch."

Patrick rolls his eyes at them fondly and smiles. Sometimes he feels like most games their children are playing are all Pete's ideas.

"Well, I'm a SuperDaddy. I won't get burned." Patrick stands on his toes to get Bronx down from Pete's shoulders. He wonders how Pete can hold all three of them without hardly breaking a sweat.

"And you're going to fall down if you keep sitting on your dad's shoulders," Patrick continues, balancing Bronx on his hip.

Bronx grins up at him toothily. "If I fall, you're going to save me, right, SuperDaddy?"

Patrick laughs and pecks him on the cheek, earning him a squeal and a giggle in return. "That's right."

He catches Pete staring at him and they smile at each other, until Saint wriggles in Pete's arm. Pete turns his attention to Saint and furrows his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Down." Saint continues to wriggle, and Pete crouches to put him down on the couch. Saint begins to lean forward to the edge of the seat- Pete has placed his hand on his back to prevent him from falling, and he reaches until his hand touches the carpeted floor. Saint leans back and holds out his hand towards Patrick.

"The lava got me," he pouts, eyes staring up wide at Patrick, who has already crouched down in front of him.

Patrick seems to understand and smiles, taking Saint's outstretched hand in his and raises it to his mouth, kissing it. "There. All better."

Saint giggles and crawls forward, encircling his arms around Patrick's neck. Patrick scoops him up with his free hand and stands up straight- Saint and Bronx now both in his arms.

Declan begins to whine, feeling left out that Patrick isn't holding him. He makes a grabby hand motion at Patrick. Patrick shoots Pete a look, silently asking for his help.

Pete grins, nodding, and moves to grab Saint from Patrick, but Saint wraps his arms tighter around Patrick's neck, causing the younger man to choke slightly for air. "I want SuperDaddy."

Pete just sighs and looks at Bronx expectantly. However, Bronx merely wraps his legs around Patrick's waist and grins innocently. "I'm comfy here."

Declan begins to sniff, and it doesn't take him another second to start bawling in Pete's arms. "Daddy!"

Soft giggles break out from Saint and Bronx, and Pete looks at them disapprovingly, but still smiling. "Guys."

Bronx gives out one last giggle before climbing over Patrick and proceeds to sit on his shoulders, like he did to Pete. Patrick moves Saint out of the way so Bronx's legs won't hit him.

"Come here, Declan. Daddy's here," Patrick coos at him, whose crying has been reduced to sniffles at the sound of his daddy's voice.

Declan squirms out of Pete's arm and into Patrick's, instantly giggling as he places his hands on both sides of Patrick's face. "SuperDaddy!"

Patrick laughs as he tries to balance all three of them. "Okay. Let's get you to bed."

Bronx starts to whine, followed by Saint and Declan. "Can we play a little longer, daddy? Please?" He pleads, leaning forward over Patrick's head to look at him upside down.

Patrick has to cross his eyes when he looks at Bronx. "It's late, Bronx. We can continue to play tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Patrick lets out a small chuckle when Bronx cheers and rubs his cheek on the top of Patrick's head. "You can take us to bed now, daddy."

"Yes, your highness."

Pete laughs as he follows Patrick to their children's bedroom, helping them to settle in their beds. Once settled, they kiss their foreheads, wishing them a 'good night' before switching off the lights.

They head to their bedroom- Patrick yawning every few seconds. He quickly changes into his nightwear and plops down on the bed next to Pete, who is leaning on his elbow and smiling at him.

"I don't know how you manage to carry all three of them at the same time," Patrick mumbles against the pillow, too tired to change his position and open his eyes.

Pete grins and reaches over to gently massage Patrick's neck. "It's one of my superpowers."

Patrick hums in pleasure. "Apparently massaging is one of them too."

Pete smiles and kisses Patrick's cheek before sitting up on the bed to massage Patrick's back. "You just relax, okay? SuperDaddy had a long day today."

Patrick hums again, this time in appreciation. "Thanks," he mumbles out before drifting off to sleep, dreaming of a superhero called 'SuperDaddy' saving the lives of a man and three kids from a volcano.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments!


End file.
